


Sweet Release

by CrazyEyesChick



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Force Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: After coming out of prison and realizing Alana and Hannibal are having an affair. Will wants Alana as far away to Hannibal as possible, but possibly not exactly for the reasons that he thinks. What could make Hannibal want to give up his hold on Alana.What could Will offer Hannibal that would make him change his mind. Himself of course. But this time Will will be ready to dish out his own punishment for Hannibal’s transgressions towards him.





	1. Deal or no Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d, enjoy lovelies!

Hannibal Fanfiction

Sweet release

 

Will knocked on the wooden door of Lester’s office with resolve and boiling anger. After meeting with Alana upon his release from prison, he had found out both had started an affair. What angered him the most was Alana’s nonchalance towards it all

‘ I don’t think you are good for each other’ she had said. He scoffed in her face with a half laugh.

‘But he’s good enough for you’ he had replied through clenched teeth.

What was Hannibal thinking of bringing Alana into all thi

Probably another way to ruin his life, making sure Hannibal was the only one to whom he could turn to. Well, hopefully, he would make sure their game stayed between them and his friend would stir clear from the cannibal’s path; for her own safety.

The empath didn’t have to wait long before the large door opened to reveal the immaculate doctor standing there, wth a short smile upon his face. Will wanted to punched the smug bastard, but refrained.

“Hello Will, please come in” said Doctor as he moved to make way for Will to enter his office. Their eyes met briefly before Will averted his eyes to look around the once and only place that used to provide him with comfort.

The atmosphere was heavy with unspoken turmoil and betrayal. Will had told Hannibal he had wanted to talk concerning his therapist’s new pound interest. He didn’t want Hannibal’s attention anywhere else beside on himself.

They stood there for what seemed like hours before Will’s angered shout pierced the silence.

‘Whatever you are doing now Doctor Lecter, you better stop it’ growled Will, keeping the beast inside him at bay.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow in feigned surprise. ‘And to what would you be referring to, my dear Will. I’m afraid you’ll have to be more precise on what you are accusing me of this time?’ His body language never betraying anything, Hannibal crowded into Will’s personal space which made the empath take an involuntarily step back.

Some things never changed, however Will would not let himself be beaten this time. He would bite back. This time he was the one holding what he knew Hannibal would never say no to. He was a good fisherman after all. Hannibal hadn’t played the long game with him to end up in Alana’s bed, without Will in his grasp.

Green eyes bored into the depth of Hannibal’s maroon ones. Both unwavering in their resolve.

‘Don’t pretend like you don’t know. I thought we’d agreed no more lies. So, cut the bullshit Hannibal. You know what I’m talking about!’ Replied Will.

‘Mind your language, my dear William.’ Chastised Hannibal. If it were anybody else, Hannibal would have slashed his throat in a matter of seconds. His affection for the younger brown haired man was truly inconvenient.

‘I’m sorry’ he replied without any hint of remorse. He made sure to flash his teeth to convey that he really didn’t give a crap.

Soft chapped lips curved into a small smile. ‘However, we did agree on being honest with each other and I never go back on my words’

Having Hannibal so close to him after so long separated pulled at his self-control. He was sure that by judging from Lecter’s posture and taut jaw, Will had the same impact. He can’t say that seeing the other man flinch at his foul language wasn’t satisfying.

‘If you have something to request of me, it would do you well to ask it now’ pushed Hannibal. He did love for Will to beg for things.

‘Alana. I want you to leave her be. Find yourself another soul to prey upon. She has nothing to do with this’

‘ I beg to differ. Isn’t she the one who recommended me to Jack? You can’t fault me for Alana’s attraction, our mutual loss brought us together’ Hannibal made sure to dig the last part in, simply to rub salt into the wound ‘ After all, she is really kissable’

Watching Will’s conflicting emotions behind his eyes was simply mesmerizing. Hannibal could lose himself in them. Of course, he knew enough to know what would push Will to offer ultimately what he had wanted all along. Hannibal’s tongue swiped across his suddenly dry lips, already dealing the taste of Will’s righteousness.

The empath‘ sure body stood firm and rigid. That brought back memories that he wasn’t sure he wanted to revisit, but he couldn’t let the man who ruined his life affect him so much. As much as he maintained that he hated this monster, he couldn’t deny the pull both had on each other; like a starving man hungered for a simple taste of meat. He knew enough of the other man to know his anger was like fine wine to his lips.

‘I’d say she is attracted to a version of you. The version which portrays a loving, compassionate and understanding lover, but we both know you are more than that.’

The profiler paused to observe Hannibal’s carefully crafted persona slowly fall, to reveal what he knows to be hidden beneath. Those sharp white teeth exposed only to him from across the room only proved it. He could practically feel the surge of joy the other man felt from finally acknowledging his true nature.

‘Nothing about you is compassionate or loving.’ Will could finally see, especially since the fog of manipulation had been lifted from his confused mind.

Proudly, Hannibal moved around Will smoothly. Gone was the horrid aftershave; now an earthy smell mixed with Will’s own personal musk filled his nostrils. Hannibal could taste the other on his tongue.

‘ Regardless of our dear Alana’s feelings, I’m afraid there isn’t much I can do to... put a stop to our affair. I quite enjoy our time together, Will’

‘I’m sure I can find something more to your....taste’ laid Will. He could see Lecter’s interest had been peaked.

‘And what could you offer me, dear Will?’ Said huskily Hannibal, lowering his voice.

He sighed and made sure to himself enticing enough. He would have Hannibal where he wanted him. A part of him clawed at his insides to devour the monster in front of him.

‘I know what you want. Let’s not pretend you don’t know’ said Will avoiding saying anything.

‘I want to hear you say it Will’ countered Hannibal, slithering like a snake around the profiler.

‘Fine. Whatever you get from Alana, you can get from me. Let’s not pretend that it’s not what you have been aiming for since the beginning.’ Smugly stated Will, tilting his head to the side in annoyance.

Hannibal gulped silently, his orbs never leaving the other predator in his office. ‘ Perhaps, I could be persuaded. You drive a hard bargain my dear Will’

Confidently, he edged closer o the beast. His chest softly brushing against the well tailored suited man. Will was surprise to notice Lecter’s breath hitch at his words, it sent chills down his spine. Perhaps, his obsession with his psychiatrist wasn’t as healthy as he thought. Maybe Alana’s words rang some truth, maybe they were bad for each other. Their darkness both called to each other.

Will waited before climbing of the tip oh his heel to bring himself at the height of the man’s ear. Indulging Will, the taller man lowered his head to meet the rough chiselled jaw that awaited him.   
Will brought his wet chapped lips to the shell of Hannibal’s left ear and murmured a hot puff of air that send all Hannibal’s blood south to his prick.

‘What do you say Doctor Lecter? Do we have a deal?’ Taking a brief pause, breathing in the familiar scent of safety, he continued with one of his palm posed on the man’s broad chest for effect. He could swear the other’s heart rate picked up. He added for good measure: ‘ Don’t you want to sink your teeth into me? You could finally taste the forbidden fruit you’ve denied yourself all this time for a meek substitute. One time offer only Hannibal. Take it or leave it.’

Nothing could prepare him for the assault his mouth received as they sealed the deal. Lips looked for purchase, seeking entrance which Will gave all too willingly, Alana forgotten at the bottom of their wicked minds. Only this time Will was driving,not only being a product of the psychopath’s machinations. Hannibal could finally be witness to what he had created.


	2. Coming undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Sorry for the wait. No beta.

As much as Will tried to deny the doctor’s agency over him, he couldn’t ignore the effect the man had on him right now as their mouths clashes against each other. Hannibal’s ferocious tongue went passed his own to explore the depth of Will’s essence. Only the sounds of their salivas exchanging and their grunts could be heard through the large office. Teeth nibbled at his lower lip, suckling; trying to consume the flesh they had in their grasps. A growl escaped Will as his hair was pulled back; his lower back hitting the wall. They kissed and bit at each other’s mouth ferociously. Hannibal tasted as good as he smelled.

When Will noticed he was being led by Hannibal’s expert hands, his blood went back to his head. The curled-haired man’s palms pushed at the hard chest pressed on his own heaving one. Hannibal seemed to dominate, but the empath would have none of it. If this were to go down, he would be the one choosing the outcome.

Biting hard on the lips before him, Hannibal relented. His pupils dilated, promising danger to whoever dared to stop him.

‘Stop’ he ordered. Hannibal gave him a tilt of the head.

‘I thought you bargained yourself in exchange for our dear miss bloom. Am I to understand this isn’t what you want? I do not like being lied to’ growled Hannibal, walking slowly towards his prey, but Will locked their eyes together.

‘ I am not. However, if we are going to do this; we’re doing it my way or not at all.’ Stated Will, regaining his composure. Their kiss had sent shivers down his spine and ignited a feral part of him that wanted to debauch the killer in front of hm. Claim him as his own.

Hannibal smirked, lifting his arms in fake surrender. Even like this, the man oozed danger. ‘ As you wish’

Those 3 words suddenly made his cock twitch in his pants. He cornered Hannibal against the firm wall, both his arms boxing the taller man in. The other seemed amused by his sudden confidence. The profiler wanted to slap that look off his face.

Suddenly, Will closed the distance between them, his warm breath millimetres away from the cannibal’s left ear. It was intimate. Will took a deliberate breath to inhale the man that he had come to despise. He nuzzled his nose isn’t he crook of the taut neck, enjoying the sharpness of breath it caused his doctor to have.

‘Good’ he simply whispered. He paused, then pushed his knee in between the closed legs, spreading them. He could feel the warmth and sweat on his own skin. He took a step back to look carefully at his design.

Hannibal’s hair and pristine suit was in disarray, his eyes half opened, his mouth inviting, dangerous. He wondered if Hannibal had every thought of him in this way.

Pushing his knee further between those long legs, he could feel Hannibal’s hardness. Hips tried to meet his knee, but all he did was push against it, refusing t allow Hannibal any control, for now.

‘ Tell me Hannibal...Have you ever thought of us this way?’ He grinds his hips where their crotch meet to prove his point. Hannibal remained silent.

‘No? Shame, cuz I sure did. You worked so hard to get into my head, even on my own private time, all I could think of was you.’ That earned him a glare from the other man who tried to get some friction between them.

‘Will...’ huffed Hannibal, fighting his urge to take and maim.

While the profiler was busy whispering against burning skin, kissing it, marking it with his sharp teeth, his fingers traced the length of Hannibal’s firm stomach. He took his time, flirting with the waistband of Hannibal’s dress pants. He continued to talk in his husky, aroused voice.

This felt like a dream that he wasn’t in control of. Adrenalin pumped though his veins, excitement fuelling his desire to take the man. He licked his lips languorously, making sure those maroon eyes followed the motion.

‘Judging by those looks you’ve given me in the past and your dark obsession with me, I doubt the thought never crossed you mind. Tell me what your deprived mind has conjured when thinking on me, hmm?’ He asked, playfully.

His fingers firmly grabbed the prick, palming the now leaking erection, taking it out of its confinement. The dryness of his own palm was surely not comfortable, charting the skin for every motion given, however, he found that he didn’t care. Hannibal certainly didn’t seem to either.

‘Still refusing to talk... Maybe you’ve thought about me while fucking Alana?’ Lester’s breath hitched at that. He went on:

‘Maybe you were fucking her mouth while wishing it were my lips surrounding your cock? Tell me and I’ll see what I can do for you’ He said staring at the big bulge in his hand.

‘Dear Will, who knew you had such a vile mouth on you... Perhaps we should make better use of it’ Hannibal said deeply, he voice carrying such weight inside this house. Cold shivers traveled down his body. He gulped down a lump in his throat. His hand acted for a few seconds.

Was he ready to do this? He thought. He’s never had experience with a man before. Where Doctor Lecter was concerned, William realized that he never really had a choice. The man made him feel things beyond reason; things that he was scared of, bu thrilled to experience not with Hannibal. He couldn’t let Hannibal see his resolve crumble.

‘Maybe I will...’ said Will as he crowded into the other’s space, his natural aroma filling Hannibal’s sensitive nostrils. ‘I did give myself over to you. All I ask is for you to tell me how have you imagined this?’ Will panted, his own arousal pushing against his jeans.

Hannibal bathed in it as his eyelids closed to go back to those moments he had imagined Will pliant and under him instead of Alana. Perhaps Hannibal could share his insight. If Will wanted to play and get a hold on him, he would have to prove it. Hannibal surrendered to no one short of his equal. Will could be the exception. Hannibal bucked his hips, destabilizing Will’s hold on him.

Will was pinned under the heavy gaze of his psychiatrist. They simply stared at each other. Hannibal’s large fingers grasped harshly at Will’s wrists, pinning them against the wall.

‘Dear boy, there are no words to describe the turmoil you cause inside me. Your mere image is noughts send me into a frenzy.’ Wet stripes of saliva connected with the dark haired man’s flustered skin. Hannibal’s tongue tasting the fevered skin under it.

Out of breath, Will edged him on: ‘Is this why you chose to fuck Alana, then?’

‘Miss Bloom was a necessity. Her influence pales in comparison. What would you like me to say. Perhaps, you’d like to know how I imagined it was you under my weight when she swallowed me whole into her mouth...?’ Will squirmed under the hold, showing his teeth, his need. It only encouraged Hannibal more.

‘ How her choked noises made me force it down her throat more...All I could see were your pleading eyes, gazing into my soul, wishing for me to give what you need. You’d take it so beautifully, dear William...’ Hannibal growled softly against Will’s exposed collarbone. ‘It took all my self control not to call your name’

The sexual tension in the room was palatable. Will’s blood was on fire. It coursed through his veins, boiling any self control left within him. The beast inside him was ready to play and all Will did was surrender to it, to Lecter. There was still no illusion of who was in control. Whatever Will did, was because the monster across him allowed him to. He could lose himself into this. Hannibal’s inferno was sucking him dry, and he was afraid of what would come out.

Once Will finally got a good handle on his trembling voice, he muttered into Hannibal’s soft grey hair : ‘Is this what you want, Doctor Lecter? Do you want to choke me until all I see is you?’

Something pushed Lecter back weakly, forcing hm to share a look with Will whose eyes gleamed with dark lust.

‘If you would be amenable’ demanded Hannibal. That earned him a dark laugh from the man opposite of him.

‘Consent? Really Hannibal? Now you care about what I want? That never stopped you from taking what you wanted before’ shouted Will as he walked past the doctor to sit on the blue canapé.

Staring intensely at the imposing figure looking over him, he smirked evilly and said: ‘Do your worst’

Hannibal didn’t have to be told twice before he lowered his dress pants, shoving them aside on the pristine floor, and got his knees on each side of Will’s legs, trapping him.

It took only a few second for Will to acknowledge the hard length bobbing in front of his lips. He was hot, his palms were sweaty and somehow both of his hands laid motionless on the seat. His eyes grew wide at how big Hannibal’s prick was. He could see the small veins on the underside, pumping blood to keep it up. It twitched in anticipation when Will felt the head pry his lips open.

‘Now don’t be shy Will and say awww’ ordered his friend, not waiting for him to adjust. Hannibal led his length inside with his calloused fingers, pushing past Will’s last defence. Hannibal arched his head back at the sensation. Will’s virgin mouth was divine.

Will started to suck tentatively at the leaking tip. He had trouble adjusting to the girth. Saliva pooled at the corner of his mouth, coating his chiseled beard with it. Hannibal was unrelenting in his grasp. The back seat of his canapé held Hannibal’s muscled weight while the other hand gripped those brown curls to control the harsh pace.

‘You should see yourself my dear boy, your mouth is sublime’ puffed Hannibal. His hands tightened their hold, now choking Will with his thrusts. Will gargled around the length, feeling it breech the back of his throat. His eyes rolled at the back of his head, showing whites to Hannibal who kept moving at an unforgiving pace.

‘You’ve asked for this Will... You’re so much better than Alana. You can take whatever I give you.’ Groaned Hannibal, while he continued to trust harshly into the hot cavern.

‘We were made for each other;...’ he pants heavily, feeling himself close to the edge. Without notice, he pulled Will’s head forward and forced it still. He rode and took his pleasure from the wet hole that swallowed him. Hannibal was lost to Will’s design.

Looking down at the man who he knows would still his freedom, he muttered softly: ‘All you need to do is to let go and accept me’

The sudden praise had him high of ecstasy. For once, his mind was blank. It was silent; all he was aware of was this moment.   
His nose brushed the dark pubes tickling him. His throat tried to adjust, but in vain.

Unconsciously, both of his hands scratched at Hannibal’s hips to pull away for some needed oxygen. He felt dizzy and lightheaded. He tapped lightly the back of Hannibal’s tights hoping he would get the message. The hold relented. He coughed and took a breath of fresh air, tears at the corner of his eyes threatening to fall.

He spared a glance at those predatory eyes and flashed his most wicked smile:

‘Is that all you got,old man?’ Hannibal’s sharp teeth flashed and a snort escaped the older man’s throat. He rose to the challenge and started pumping his length in front of the beautiful man below him.

‘Oh Will...The things you do to me...’

‘Show me how you imagined this...god... show me’ his voice was a bit coarse due to the heavy thrusts, but he let his mouth fall open. He was drunk on this man.

‘Keep...your mouth..open... Will...’ he whispered, once in a while hitting the man’s cheek with the head of his dripping cock. Will could feel the man was close to the edge. Balls were bouncing off and tight, he briefly empathized with Hannibal, bracing himself in the obsession. His own prick was pushing hard now, hoping to be free of its cage. He wanted to consume this man just as much.

With a harsh tug at his head, he winced. His face was inches away, ready to receive the offering.

‘Will...I’m..’ panted the other large man, his back curling on itself, tight.

He knew what he needed to say: ‘Come for me Hannibal...’

The valve had been opened. With a last jerk of his wrist, Hannibal’s seed coated Will’s face a little; before it reached his gaping mouth.

Will’s features twisted momentarily at the bitter taste hitting his tongue. The hand at the back of his head didn’t allow him any movement, so he stood there while Hannibal emptied himself into him. Will felt the tip smear the cum softly over his face, the smell of cum assaulting him.

Once it was clear Hannibal had finished, Will pushed him away, knocking his balance off. The ash haired man regained his finesse quickly enough, which angered Will even more. Will quickly used his still clothed forearm to wipe away the remains from his face.

Hannibal’s lips curved into a sadistic, satisfied smile before meeting the angry stare that was aimed at him. Will was sure he didn’t aim for his mouth just so the other could have the pleasure to see him debauched like that. He would pay him back for this.

‘I must congratulate you Will on a job well done. As always, you are full of surprises’ Will didn’t miss the appreciative glance sent his way. Hungry eyes bore into the state of his own crotch.

‘Look at you, my dear Will. It seems we haven’t finished playing’ he said pointing at Will’s bulge.’ What’s to be done about that?’ He said coyly, his teeth full of promises.

That long tongue that was previously devouring his mouth snuck out over those thin lips, taunting him. He growled, his hands unfastening his belt and ripping off his own shirt, before doing the same to Hannibal’s suit. That earned him a scowl and a murderous glare.

‘That was a 2000 dollars suit’ reprimanded Hannibal, while he was pushed roughly to his desk, stationary items discarded to the floor.

‘And this is me not giving a shit...’ he snapped back. ‘Bend over that desk Hannibal... I won’t tell you twice’ he ordered, while on the prowl. It seemed Hannibal liked this side of Will as he did as he was told.

‘Am I to be your conquest? Will you punish me for what you think I have done to you?’ Taunted Hannibal, not even bothering to turn his head as Will took himself in hand.

‘Shut up! Let’s not pretend you didn’t frame me for your murders, Hannibal. I see you, remember, I know what you are. You will pay for what you’ve done’ threatened Will. He spit into his hand, pouring some of it on Hannibal’s asshole and his own dick.

His anger filled his desire. The head of his cock stopped at the tight puckered hole. His mouth was dry and ad his eyelids were heavy with lust. His hesitation must have been felt, because Hannibal’s round ass bucked back against him in surrender.

‘What are you waiting for, dear Will? Show me that righteousness of yours and take what you must out of me. Let the beast free and fuck me’

Will’s monster broke free at those words and without any care for preparation, he dived into that tight heat. Hannibal forced himself to relax, yet enjoying the pain that his Will was sharing with him.

Hannibal braced himself on his desk, the desk almost moving off its hinges. Nails dug into the fresh wood of the table,Hannibal growled animalistic grunts. The office was filled with heavy pants and howls. The desk’s legs scratching the wooden floor, throwing the remaining lamp off to the ground, shattering in million pieces.

‘Fuck....Hannibal..’ Will’s hips kept moving erratically into the tight walls, wrapping themselves on him. He could feel them clench on his cock. The spit helped a bit, but he knew Hannibal would be in pain. That brought a sense of euphoria at being the one to impale and breach the stoic man. He got drunk over the pleasure noises coming from Hannibal’s mouth. It made him reckless.

‘Hanni...bal..I won’t last long...’ warned Will has he kept his pace steady and rough. His nails dug deeply into the ale skin. One hand ensured Hannibal’s face was crushed unto the hard table top.

‘Take what....you..ah.... need, hmm’ Hannibal couldn’t have predicted such an outcome himself. Will’s violent tendencies were meant to be cultured. He smiled weakly, grinding himself to meet Will’s thrusts.

‘I..hate...you...Fuck...fu-ck... I’m gonna...take it...God, I hate you....’ With a few more hard thrusts, he growled through his release. The profiler was so lost into the pleasure, that he hadn’t realized he’d bet down to meet his psychiatrist’s neck and bit hard, drawing blood. Hannibal’s loving sigh was velvet to his ears. Will’s eyes closed tightly, while his body spasmed through his orgasm. This time he was the one to mark the man. He pumped his seed into Hannibal’s warm cavity, making sure he would be felt for days. They stayed sprawled onto the desk for what seemed like hours.

Will’s eyes were covered in a haze. He let he man under him flip himself over so their lips could taste each other once more. He did not have any strength left to move away. He let himself be guided this time. Will’s mind was confused by the tenderness shown. Who knew Hannibal was capable of such feelings. His eyes closed once again, lost to the gentle petting of his soft curls while he laid half naked, his face lax into the firm chest of the man who had framed him.

A feminine shriek broke the silence: ‘ Unbelievable!’

He was so lost into the feeling, that he barely had the time to acknowledge the new presence in the room. Judging by the perfume that danced in the air, it wasn’t hard to figure out who it was. Also, it wouldn’t surprise him that Hannibal had been aware of her presence and simply had decided to remain silent and see what he would do.

Will dislodged himself from Hannibal’s hold allowing for the other man to stand. Calm as ever, Hannibal’s rich post sex voice filled the air:

‘Good evening Alana, I did not know we had a rendezvous today.’ The bastard. His eyes definitely told Will that he probably intentionally let Alana know they were fucking. At least, Alana would be safe, even if he had to be the bad guy in this scenario.

Alana’s furious snarl shut Hannibal up quickly: ‘ Oh Don’t you dare Hannibal...You never forget anything. You knew I was coming over’ She looked at their state of undress and it didn’t take a genius to know they had screwed. Will avoided eye contact, hoping to convey that he was sorry, even if slightly he wasn’t. Not when he was keeping her safe.

‘And YOU’ she pointed at him.’ Is this some ploy to break us apart? Are you jealous Will? You aren’t good for each other. Your relationship is toxic and destructive. I can’t believe you let him fuck you!’

Will’s blue orbs met her green ones. He had to sell it.

‘Actually, I’m the one who fucked him’ He’s sure he heard Hannibal muffled laugh, before his cheek was slapped, hard. His head turned upon impact, he was about to be hit once more, before her frail wrist was caught into Doctor’s Lester’s firm fingers.

‘ Guess I deserved that’ mumbled Will, rubbing his inflamed cheek. He didn’t need his empathy to feel the hurt coming off of his past love.

‘Enough Alana!’ Growled Hannibal. She yelped at his tone, her eyes tearing up, betrayed by the two men whom she once trusted.

‘I am sorry if I led you on to think we had entered a mutual relationship. Our affair simply culminated because of our affections for Will. I am afraid my feelings for Will are more than professional curiosity’

‘I can’t believe you two!’ She replied, her voice broken. She pulled her wrist away, glaring daggers at Will. ‘You accuse him of framing you and then responds by sending someone to murder him. And now, you both fucked each other? I thought better of you Hannibal... This is very unprofessional of you... How am I to believe this isn’t some lie’ Alana loomed over the door, her hand poised on the bronze handle. Waiting for an answer.

Noticing their state of undress, Will was starting to get cold. As much as Hannibal revelled in hurting others, Will didn’t like unnecessary suffering. He decided to end it quickly and with mercy.

‘We know where we are with each other Alana. Us’ he said pointing at him and Hannibal.’ Was just waiting to happen. As they say aggression is close to...love,. You should be happy I finally found someone that accepts me.’ He took a puff of air, before he decided to twist the knife.

‘And to be honest, you were only a replacement. You’ve had your fun, but I am what he needs. His hunger simply doesn’t extend to your...proclivities anymore.’ He paused grabbing his discarded clothing and throwing Hannibal’s pair of dress pants to him. ‘ Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go take a shower. I reek of sex. Goodbye Alana’ he said coldly.

Hannibal couldn’t be happier. Alana’s eyes turn to him for confirmation, which he gave with a slight nod.

‘You’ve heard him, Alana. I’m truly sorry, however what Will says is the truth. Hopefully, we can remain friends.’ Hannibal made lying so easy, Will could almost believe the sincerity of those words, but he knew better than to trust this snake.

Her eyes filled with water before, she spit in his face:

‘Fuck you! Hope you’re happy with each other....’ and she stomped off, banging the door against its frame, shaking the walls.

Hannibal turned towards Will, wiping the offending spit off his face:

‘ I hope you are satisfied Will, I’ve tarnished my reputation and friendship with Alana for you. I do hope you make it worth my while’

‘You knew she would come; Hell, you probably called her as soon as I told you I needed to talk wth you. You got what you wanted and made me believe I had agency over you.’ He stated while angered boiled through his system.

‘Of course I was aware, however, I did not expect such ferocity from you when you took me. I was pleasantly surprise. I could never entirely fully predict you, my dear Will. It is my wish that you learn to trust me once again.’ Hannibal good in all his glory, sure of himself as ever. Once again, the ripper was once step ahead of him. He clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms. Will felt as if had lost in his victory.

  
‘I do keep my promises; I shall leave dear Miss Bloom alone per your request... But, I’d like to remind you that you gave yourself to me in exchange Will. Do you regret your words?’ A hint of malice lingered on the other’s tongue. His words were as sharp as a knife.

Will sighed weakly, remembering the strength he had had when he took Hannibal. He had enjoyed those feelings. As much as he hated the man, a part of him seemed to be attracted to his darkness.

Will hugged his clothes close and turned his head, his feature soft and lax. ‘No, I don’t. At least, now I know she’s safe from you.’

‘ Then, what about you, dear Will? Who will save you from your fate?’ Murmured the monster close to his ear when his prey had stopped near the door.

He lowered his head, putting his heavy weight against the hard body behind him.

‘It’s too late for me...and maybe that’s just fine’ he had resigned himself to his fate while rotting in prison. They had begun to blur, making it more difficult for Will to distinguish himself from the monster.

Hannibal was left alone in his office, admiring the marks that Will had bestowed upon him in their rough coupling.

  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed. Comments and kudos are welcomed too! Poor Will, when he thinks he is on top, he isn’t. At least he got laid, sassy Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, can’t wait to write more! Comments and kudos are as always appreciated! See you next time !


End file.
